la maldad surge
by Natalia shane
Summary: Eli y Trixie tiene una pesadilla pero lo que no saben es que ésa pesadilla se vuelve realidad. Lo se mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

Ola a todos me extrañaron por que yo si y si se pregunta ¿porque no e actualizado? Son por dos cosas 1: por la tarea y la 2 por que en el fic de atrapados no tengo nada en mente. Bueno este fic es dedicado a DarkShadows1999, My Sun set, agus sting, la ultima yenapa y a todos los escritores espero que les guste y DarkShadows1999 no grites que me vas a romper el tímpano en este fic va a estar... Dark Eli espero que les guste nos leemos abajo

PD: en este fic el Dr. Black es como era antes de caer al agua oscura entonces es como salia en los episodios no como en la segunda película de Bajoterra okey si entienden

La maldad surge

_La banda de Shane estaba en una batalla contra el doctor_ _Black , Eli contra Black (Tipico) Kord contra Diablos Nachos _(no se porque pero cada vez que escucho El Diablos Nachos se me antoja unos nachos :-) yolo) _Pronto y Junjie contra los guardias de Black (yo: Pronto vas a perder. Pronto: no es cierto. Yo: hay un gurdia atras de ti. Pronto ¡DONDE ESTA! *y sale corriendo y gritando como niña* Yo: puff miedoso) y Trixie contra Twist._

_**Mientras tanto con Eli y Black...**_

_Black: !Rindete Eli Shane nunca vas a vencerme!_

_Eli: !Nunca, me rindere cuando tu estes vencido!_

_Black: Pero yo ya se tu debilidad- con una sonrisa volteo hacia la derecha, Eli al ver donde Black estaba mirando se asusto al ver a... Trixie amarrada con la telaraña de una aracnired y Twist la estaba apuntando con una Boom muerte._

_Black: Rindete o ella muere... Tienes 10 segundos_

_Eli: Black dejala esto es conmigo no con ella- dijo preocupado_

_Black: elije Eli te quedan 5 segundos _

_Eli: yo...yo... Me rindo_

_Black: Okey Eli... Twist... Disparale- Eli al escuchar eso iba a ir corriendo pero Diablos Nachos lo detuvo agarrándolo de los brazos_

_Eli: Trixie !NOOOO!- Eli solo vio como Twist le disparó a Trixie la babosa y como Trixie se caía al suelo_

_Black: jajajaja (yo: Muajajajaja *se empieza a ahogar y toze*) Eli solo llevó sus manos a la cabeza y callo de rodillas _

_Black: dile adios a tu banda Eli, no mereces ser un Shane _

_Eli: NOO TRIXIE- Black lo estaba apuntando pero _

_Xx: ALTO...-Eli solo busco quien grito-Yo lo hago- Eli solo vio a... _

_Eli: ¿Junjie?_

_Junjie: Esto es por quitarme lo que mas amaba- dijo mientras le apuntaba con una Boom Muerte y le disparo y vio todo en negro..._

**FIN DEL SUEÑO...**

Eli: Trixie nooo- Eli se paro de un salto de su cama y sudando se paso la mano por su cara para quitarse un poco de sudor- A que se refería Junjie de que le quite lo que mas amaba- vio el reloj que estaba en la pared y decía que eran las 6:30 de la mañana- sera mejor que ya me pare - se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a cambiarse, se salio de su cuarto pero cuando iba pasando por el cuarto de Trixie escucho un grito

Trixie: NOOO- Eli al escuchar el grito entro al cuarto de Trixie preocupado y vio a Trixie con lágrimas en los ojos y muy agitada

Eli: Trix... ¿Qué tienes por que lloras?- Eli al sentarse al lado de Trixie ella lo abrazo y lo abrazo con fuerza Eli se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco pero correspondió el abrazo

Trixie: Por favor no me dejes

Eli: Yo nunca escuchame bien nunca voy a dejarte- los dos no se percataron de que alguien los vio abrasaditos y era nada mas y nada menos que... Junjie que cuando los vio abrazados apretó su puño y dijo algunas palabras

**Minutos antes con Trixie...**

Ella tenia una pesadilla y en momentos decía el nombre de Eli y Junjie (en el proximo capítulo les digo cual era la pesadilla de Trixie okey) y en un momento se despertó gritando

Trixie: NOOO- grito con lagrimas en los ojos y muy agitada, después la puerta se abrió y entro Eli se acerco a su cama y ella lo abrazo y el le correspondió el abrazo

Trixie: por favor no me dejes- dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Eli: yo nunca escucha me bien yo nunca voy a dejarte- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella y le limpiaba las lágrimas y Trixie solo le sonrió pero no se percataron de que Junjie los estaba viendo el solo apretó su puño y se fue a entrenar y murmurando algunas cosas (Era Junjie el que apretó su puño)

**3 horas después...**

La banda a de Shane ya estaba despierta desayunado pero su desayuno fue interrumpido por la alarma

Eli: en donde es Trix- dijo mientras Trixie se acerca a la computadora

Trixie: en la caverna objetivo

Eli: ya oyeron chicos a la carga- Después de decir eso se dirigieron a la caverna objetivo y cuando llegaron estaba Black y algunos secuases listos para atacar la batalla duro mucho tiempo pero Junjie vio que un guardia se fue para otro lado y llevaba una caja en sus brazos

Junjie: Eli un guardia se separó del grupo y se dirigió allá

Eli: Okey Junjie, Trix...- Trixie volteo a ver a Eli- ve alla a donde se dirigio el guardia y detenlo yo te cubro- ella solo asistió y se dirigio a donde se fue el guardia

Black: ya rindete

Eli: jamás

Kord: Eli son muchos no los vamos a vencer

Pronto: El Troll tiene razón pero se van a rendir cuando Pronto salga al rescate y los venzca

Eli: si los vamos a vencer por que nosotros...- no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un disparó después un grito los detuvo

Xx: AAAHHH- se escuchó no muy lejos de la batalla

Eli y Junjie: ¡TRIXIE!

CONTINUARA...

¿Qué le paso a Trixie? ¿Porqué Junjie apretó su puño al ver a Eli y a Trixie Abrazados? ¿Les encanto la pelicula?

¿que les pareció? Les gusto o no bueno espero que les allá gustado

Este fic es para celebrar el estrenó de Bajoterra: Maldad del mas allá bueno Agus si estas leyendo esto te diré que si voy a aceptar tu apuesta y me dices si lloraron al mitad okey y no se cuando actualice La babosa del tiempo y Atrapados okey no se si este fin de semana o otro fin de semana bueno en despido espero que les alla gustado y otra cosa en el proximo capítulo va a ver Dark Trixie y no se si en el tercer o cuarto capitulo estará Dark Eli okey

Se despide su querida amiga Natalia hasta la proxima

Natalia, cambió y fuera


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de La maldad surge espero que lo disfruten **

**La Dark Trixie **

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

_Xx: AAAHHH- se escuchó no muy lejos de la batalla_

_Eli y Junjie: ¡TRIXIE!_

**ACTUALMENTE…**

Eli: Kord dispárale una babosa fosforo al Doctor Black a mi señal…- el Troll solo asintió- y tu Pronto una Flatulorinca (Así se escribe o no) a mi señal okey- Pronto asistió- Junjie tú me acompañas a buscar a Trixie- Junjie asintió- ¡AHORA¡- Kord Disparo a la babosa fosforo asiéndolo un poco tiempo ciego luego cuando se fue la luz Eli disparo una babosa Burbuja encerrando a todos los guardias y a Black en ella y Pronto lanzo a su Flatulorinca que entro en la babosa Burbuja asiendo que los que estaban adentro se desmayaran

Eli: Vamos a buscar a Trixie- Salieron corriendo Kord al escuchar "Vamos a buscar a Trixie" le hizo una sonrisa pícara e Eli solo se sonrojo, Junjie al ver el sonrojo confirmo sus sospechas y solo le dio una mirada asesina a Kord para que deje de burlarse y Kord solo se dejó de burlar

Llegaron al bosque donde escucharon a Trixie pero lo único que encontraron fueron huellas

Kord: Chicos será mejor que nos separemos para buscar a Trixie

Pronto: Kord tiene razón será más rápido y si la encuentran nos llamamos por el comunicador

Eli: es un mejor Idea… Kord tu ve al este- Kord asintió- Pronto tu ve al oeste- Pronto solo hizo un gesto militar- Junjie tu ve al sur- el asintió- y yo iré al norte okey nos comunicaremos si encontramos a Trixie okey- Los cuatro asintieron y se separaron- "espero que estés bien"

**Mientras con Kord…**

Kord: he estado viendo que Junjie a veces se pone de lado de Trixie y cundo le hice una sonrisa picara a Eli por lo que dijo de Trixie me mando una mirada asesina algo le está pasando a Junjie

**Mientras con Junjie…**

Junjie: Mis sospechas están confirmadas cada vez que Eli se acerca a Trixie siento un sentimiento es como que quiero que Eli se aleje de Trixie- su babosa infierno le envió una sonrisa pícara- ¿Por qué me miras así?- la infierno se empezó a reír pero detuvo su risa al ver…- ¡LA LANZADORA DE TRIXIE!- fue corriendo en donde estaba la lanzadora de Trixie- ¿en dónde estarás?

Se escucharon ruidos por los arbustos Junjie se volteo y busco en donde se escucharon los ruidos, mientras atrás de el se vio una mano que agarro la lanzadora de Trixie (Junjie no levanto la lanzadora de Trixie la dejo en el suelo okey) Junjie seguía buscando lo que ocasiono los ruidos pero sintió algo en la espalda… era una lanzadora pero cuando volteo solo vio a alguien encapuchado hacia un viento fuerte haciendo que la capucha se la caiga revelando a…

Junjie: ¿Trixie? ¿Eres tú?- Trixie llevaba una falda Negra pequeña con una playera de color roja y una chaqueta de cuero negro, Botas de color negras con tacón, su pelo ahora era color Negro y estaba con el pelo suelto, sus ojos ya no eran Verdes esmeralda sino rojos, su labios pintados de rojo… esa ya no era la Trixie que conocían… sino era… como si algo de maldad se metió en ella

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo sanaran a Trixie de la maldad? ¿Qué sentimiento tiene Junjie? ¿Qué ha descubierto Kord acerca de Junjie? ¿Sacare un 9 o un 8 en el examen de Matemáticas? ¿Alguien tiene ideas para el fic de Atrapados?** **¿Esto parece un interrogatorio?**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de… la Maldad surge (YOLO) Bueno se despide su querida amiga que se tardará en actualizar Atrapados pero al menos con ayuda de alguien que me ha dado ideas será actualizado también en la de La Babosa de Tiempo bueno hasta la próxima**

**Natalia, cambio y fuera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola se estarán preguntado por qué actualizo más o menos seguido bueno es que este fic ya llevaba semanas pensándolo y ya casi todos los capítulos los tengo bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de "LA MALDAD SURGE" que lo disfruten**

**¿Qué le paso a Trixie?**

**Anteriormente…**

_Esa ya no era la Trixie que conocían… si no era… como si algo de maldad se metió en ella_

**Actualmente…**

Trixie: No sé quién es esa Trixie y no sé quién eres tu… solo sé que mi jefe me mando a destruirlos- Junjie al escuchar eso se sorprendió (hizo esta cara O_O al escuchar eso)

Junjie: ¿Quién es tu jefe? Y ¿Qué te paso?- él tenía que llamar a sus amigos para rescatar a su amiga

**Minutos antes con Trixie…**

Trixie fue a seguir al guardia al bosque pero en un momento lo perdió de vista y lo estuvo buscando pero escucho una lanzadora disparándose y era na babosa aracnired que la logro amarrarla Trixie trataba de soltarse pero fue inútil escucho que alguien cargaba una lanzadora y vio al guardia que estaba siguiendo

Guardia: bienvenida… a… nuestro lado- después de decir eso disparo a una babosa que era igual a la babosa tornado malvada pero esta era un poca más grande, su boca un poco más pequeña, su alas más grande, sus dientes un poco más filosos, todo su cuerpo era de color negro y no tenía ojos, pero podía sentir el temor de la gente y sintió el temor de Trixie fue directo a ella

Trixie: AHHHHHH- ella estaba cambiando…Ella no pudo resistir el golpe de la babosa y de pronto abrió sus ojos que ya no eran verdes eran rojos… ella era ahora la Dark Trixie

**ACTUALMENTE…**

Trixie: eso no te incumbe

Junjie se volteo y pateo la lanzadora de Trixie haciendo que se salga volando, Trixie se enojó por lo que hizo Junjie y empezó una pelea a mano en un momento Junjie se alejó un poco de Trixie porque no quería hacerle daño y para comunicarse con sus amigos

Junjie: Chicos ya encontré a Trixie- (lo que está en cursiva son los chicos hablando por el comunicador)

Todos-Junjie y Trixie: _¡¿EN DONDE?!_- gritaron desde el comunicador

Junjie: está aquí conmigo pero…- se detuvo porque le dolía ver así a Trixie

Eli: _¡¿PERO QUE… DIME JUNJIE?_!- Grito atreves del comunicador

Junjie: Ella… esta… diferente

Pronto: _¿Cómo?-_ confundido

Junjie: será mejor que ustedes la vean, Juju (creo que así se llama la babosa infierno de Junjie) los va guiar

Todos- Junjie y Trixie: Okey- Junjie puso a Juju en su lanzadora y le dijo algunas cosa y disparo al cielo

Trixie: ven y pelea como Hombre (yo: UHHHHH lo que te dijo Junjie)- Junjie lo único fue dar un suspiro y agarro un tubo para babosas y lo puso en su lanzadora

Junjie: Lo siento Trixie pero es por tu bien- después de decir eso le disparo a Trixie una babosa Perforabidez (no sé si es Perforabides o viendrill) que se metió bajo la tierra y sus lanas la agarraron de los brazos y las piernas y de la cintura que la pudo detener pero ella cada vez gruñía para que pudiera salir luego disparo una babosa carnero para que se desmayara, segundo después llegaron Kord, Pronto e Eli junto con Juju quien los guio y se sorprendieron al ver a Trixie así (ella estaba desmayada).

Pronto: ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO?!- se asustó al ver de esa manera a Trixie pero Eli es el que más estaba asustado y preocupado al ver de esa manera a la chica que ama

Junjie: le dispararon una babosa… Pesadilla- Todos confundidos miraron a Junjie

Todos- Junjie: ¡¿UNA QUE?!

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Qué es una babosa Pesadilla? Lo va a descubrir en el siguiente capítulo y lamento que este corto solo que no puedo escribir mucho lo siento **

**Se despide su querida amiga Natalia**

**Natalia, cambio y fuera **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí el 4 capítulo de La maldad surge espero que lo disfruten **

**El trato**

**Anteriormente… **

_Junjie: le dispararon una babosa… Pesadilla- Todos confundidos miraron a Junjie_

_Todos- Junjie: ¡¿UNA QUE?!_

**Actualmente… **

Junjie: en mi antigua caverna existía una babosa llamada miedo que cuando te lanzaban esa babosa controlaba tu mente

Kord: ¿pero cómo te lograba controlar tu mente?- Eli se acercó dónde estaba Trixie desmayada y tomo la cara de Trixie con las dos manos y en la cara de Eli se notaba Tristeza por como estaba y Preocupación al ver que se había vuelto malvada

Junjie: se dice que cuando la babosa te agarra pone tu pesadilla y si no logras vencer tu pesadilla te controla… pero

Eli: ¿Pero qué?- miro directamente a Junjie para que siguiera

Junjie: esta babosa es diferente en mi caverna cuando la disparábamos al enemigo la babosa solo te controlaba la mente nunca te cambia de look o tu forma de ser

Pronto: Pronto no entiende nada de esto

Junjie: Lo que quiero decir es que esa babosa miedo es una babosa malvada ahora es una babosa Pesadilla

Kord: sabes cómo volverla hacer buena

Junjie: La única forma es dispararle la misma babosa

Eli: pero el único que trae esa babosa es el doctor Black- Todos se pusieron Tristes hasta que Eli tuvo una idea- llevare a Trixie al Doctor Black y le hare un trato para que vuelva a la normalidad a Trixie- Toda la banda miro sorprendido a Eli

Todos- Eli y Trixie: ¡¿Qué?!

Eli: es la única forma de salvarla

Pronto: joven Eli sabes que es muy peligroso hacer eso

Eli: Lo siento chicos es mi decisión- se dirigió a Trixie y corto las lianas y la cargo hacia su meca-bestia Junjie vio eso y se llenó de… celos al ver como Eli se alejaba junto con Trixie

**Mientras tanto con Eli y Trixie… **

Cada momento Eli miraba a Trixie y pasaba su mano por el cabello de Trixie, en un momento Trixie empezó poco a poco abrir sus ojos y vio unos ojos color azul-cielo en un momento Trixie tuvo una imagen Borrosa y vio a un chico de Ojos azul-cielo de cabellos Negro-azulado y pudo oirá que el joven de la imagen que estaba viendo le dijo algo "yo nunca escúchame bien yo nunca voy a dejarte"

Llegaron a la fortaleza de Black Eli Bajo con cuidado a Trixie y entraron a la guarida pero se sorprendió al ver demasiados guardias supo que iba a venir

Black: Vaya mira a quien tenemos al nuestro querido Shane o y miren a su querida Novia que se unió a nuestro lado

Eli: ¡YA BASTA BLACK VUELVELA COMO ERA BUENA, AMIGABLE, LINDA CON TODOS!

Black: okey Eli tú lo pediste déjala en el suelo y yo la sano okey si me aceptas este trato

Eli: ¿Qué clase de Trato?- Eli tenía un brazo en las piernas de Trixie y el otro brazo lo tenía en la espalda de Trixie

Black: tú te unes a mí y la sano

Eli miro a Trixie y puso una cara Triste y tuvo la peor decisión de todas pero solo para salvar a la chica que ama

Eli: Acepto el Trato solo con verla bien- Eli puso a Trixie en el suelo y el doctor Black le disparo la babosa Pesadilla la babosa fue directamente a Trixie y pudo quitarle la maldad pero al quitarle la maldad a Trixie la babosa fue directo a Eli para meterla la maldad a Eli

Eli: ¡AAAHHHH!

**Continuara…**

**Les gusto espero que lo hayan oigan alguien me pude decir como llamaríamos a la pareja de Junjie X Trixie si tiene una idea de cómo llamaríamos a esa pareja dejen un Review y que quieren que pase en el Próximo capítulo de La maldad Surge no lo se comenten lo que quieren que pase pero yo ya tengo las ideas pero solo quiero saber que quieren que ustedes pasen coméntelo **

**Se despide su querida Amiga Natalia **

**Natalia, cambio y fuera **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Eli **

**Anteriormente…**

Eli: Acepto el Trato solo con verla bien- Eli puso a Trixie en el suelo y el doctor Black le disparo la babosa Pesadilla la babosa fue directamente a Trixie y pudo quitarle la maldad pero al quitarle la maldad a Trixie la babosa fue directo a Eli para meterla la maldad a Eli

Eli: ¡AAAHHHH!

**Actualmente… **

Eli callo de rodillas tenía sus manos en la cabeza y cada vez gritando de dolor al sentir la maldad metiéndose en su cuerpo, en un momento Eli dejo de Gritar se paró y abrió sus ojos que eran color rojos (o mejor para que no sea tan largo se convirtió como cuando la "goon" lo controlo), Black sorprendido tenía que saber que su plan allá funcionado.

Black: Eli ¿Quién soy yo?

Eli: Mi jefe-Todo el mundo se sorprendió (menos Trixie ya que ella estaba desmayada)

Black: Okey Eli- Miro a Trixie- Eli quiero que te lleves a esta chica a este lugar junto con una carta- un guardia le dio la dirección de la guarida que Eli "No" conocía, Eli guardo la dirección en un bolsillo de su pantalón, el mismo guardia le dio la carta e Eli la guardo luego se dirigió a la chica que "No" conocía paso su brazo derecho por su espalda y su brazo izquierdo por las piernas y se fue directo a su meca (le habían dado otra meca) y fue directo al refugio

**Mientras tanto con Junjie, Kord y Pronto…**

Junjie estaba desesperado y muy pero muy celoso, desesperado porque Trixie e Eli no llegaba y Junjie quería ver a Trixie sana y salva y Celoso porque Eli fue a llevar a Trixie eso no lo gustaba

Kord: Junjie ¿te pasa algo?- Junjie detuvo sus pensamientos

Junjie: nada**- **mintió Kord no le creyó a su respuesta iba a hablar pero un ruido de una meca interrumpió a Kord que se escuchó afuera del Refugio

Pronto: ¡ES ELI Y TRIXIE!-Pronto vio a Eli y a Trixie llegando y vio que Eli se bajó de la meca y dejo a Trixie quien aún seguía inconsciente e Eli vio a la ventana donde Pronto estaba viendo y Pronto diviso algo en los ojos de Eli- ay no

Kord: ¿Qué pasa Pronto?

Pronto: Eli… volvió a ser… malo

Kord y Junjie: ¡QUEE!

**CONTINUARA…**

**OLO ya volví bueno aquí el 5 capítulo de LA MALDAD SURGE espero que les allá gustado ya casi acabo le 8 capítulo de ATRAPADOS espérenlo **

**Se despide su querida amiga**

**Natalia, Cambio y fuera **


End file.
